russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 still top choice of viewers in April
May 03, 2019 AT 02:28 PM Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), 2019 PBA Philippine Cup (PBA players), Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (Sofia Andres (seamaid)), Rapunzel (Janella Salvador), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Talent ng Bayan (Dingdong Avanzado, Kris Aquino, Regine Tolentino; Tuesday Vargas, Robin Padilla, Valeen Montenegro), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo): IBC 13 won the hearts of viewers nationwide in April as it offered values-laden, action-packed sports and relevant news stories, hitting an average audience share of 46%, or a 16-point wide lead against ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 30%, according to data from Kantar Media. Weekend primetime average audience share continues to soar with “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” IBC 13 is famous for its tagline “Kaibigan Mo, ” which lagged in the race and the result is on the right track. It remains the undisputed and most-watched network and won the hearts of viewers nationwide in April as it offered values-laden, action-packed sports and relevant news stories, hitting an average audience share of 46%, or a 16-point wide lead against ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 30%, according to data from Kantar Media. “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” is still on the top spot of most-watched programs nationwide, with a semifinals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (45.7%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (45.2%), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. San Miguel Beermen (44.9%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Magnolia Hotshots (44.7%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (44.5%); and the quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots (42.8%) and Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces (42.5%). Followed by the Janella Salvador-led fantasy drama series “Rapunzel” (43.8%) that ended its run on Philippine TV strongly and topped the sixth spot; and the mermaid fantasy drama series “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” (36.4%) marks the primetime comeback of a drama princess Sofia Andres as a seamaid and made a huge splash with its debut, soaring instantly at number 9. Educating and empowering the young through the Joyce Abestano-led phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo” (36.8%) landed the eleventh slot, the only curriculum-based comedy show on Philippine television, offers viewers educational, entertaining, value-laden and distance learning episodes about high school life, which they learn the lessons every Saturday night. The Cesar Montano-led game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (35.7%) remains the top-rating Sunday primetime game show, while “Express Balita” (35.3%) remained as the choice newscast of Filipinos, rounding out the top thirteen. Meanwhile, the top-rating programs that make up the list are the Sunday musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” (34.7%), “Talent ng Bayan” (35.6%), “Zylona” (28.7%) which shot to number 21 and continuing to be the most-watched afternoon show nationwide, and “Tutok 13” (27.7%). With the consistent strong performance of the fantasy drama “Zylona” and the family sitcom “Hapi House” every afternoon, IBC 13’s afternoon block (3PM-6PM) average audience share shot up to 55%, or 26 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 29%. This is the first time this year that IBC 13’s afternoon average audience share breached 57%. Likewise, IBC 13 won again in the primetime block (6PM-12MN), where it garnered an average audience share of 55%, beating ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 31% as most of its primetime shows dominated the most watched programs list. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The network also still remained supreme in the morning block (6AM-12NN), where it got 41%, versus ABS-CBN’s 35% versus GMA’s 29% and in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) where the network recorded 55%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 29%. IBC 13 also continued to conquer viewership in Metro Manila and Mega Manila. The Kaibigan network recorded an average audience share of 66%, or 44 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 22% in Metro Manila, while in the Mega Manila area, the Kaibigan network earned 47%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 38% and GMA’s 29%. Moreover, IBC remained unbeatable in Total Luzon where it registered 59%, beating ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 33%; in Total Visayas where it earned the widest lead with 67% or 32 points higher, versus ABS-CBN’s 55% versus GMA’s 23%; and in Total Mindanao where it clinched 61%, beating ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 27%. Global audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. 'TABLE 11. TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN APRIL 2019 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 45.7% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 45.2% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 44.9% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 44.7% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 44.5% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 43.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 42.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup Quarterfinals: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 42.5% #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 41.6% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.5% #''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 34.6% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.6% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''Search for the Idol Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) / Zylona (IBC) - 29.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 26.5% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 25% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Hiwaga ng Kambat'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% Source: Kantar Media